Just Tell Her
by KibaGurl08
Summary: Kiba/Ino OneShot.Naruto wont top bugging Kiba about his crush on Ino. With all of them going to sakues party, Will Kiba finally have the guts to tell Ino about how he feels?


As kiba and Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, they talked amongst themselves quietly before they caught up with the girls ahead.

"So, have you asked her yet?" said Naruto excitedly. Kiba gently elbowed him in the chest, signalling for him to lower his voice.

"Shut up you idiot, she will hear you!" he whispered angrily, as he quickly glanced up ahead to see if the girls had been hearing what they were talking about. They just proceeded to walk, so kiba let out a sigh of relief and lowered his head.

"No, I haven't asked her yet. Because i know she will say no, so why waste my time." Said kiba as he placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Well you will never find out until you try." Replied Naruto, placing his hands behind his head. They both stared at the two girls walking in front of them. One was Sakura, the pretty but easily aggravated girl Naruto had a massive crush on. The other was her best friend Ino.  
Kiba had liked Ino ever since they were first appointed Genin. He thought she was absolutely beautiful, but also pretty intelligent as well. She was fun loving and happy, loud and cheerful, and was always in good spirits. Her personality made kiba always want to be around her. But she didn't see him in that way. Actually, she has no idea he even likes her at all.

"Are you two falling asleep back there?" yelled sakura from a fair distance in front of them. "It'll be morning by the time we reach the party at the pace you're walking!"

"Yeah, hurry up boy's, we still have to meet the rest of the guys before we head off to saskue's!" added Ino.

"Hmph, stupid Saskue..." said kiba and Naruto at the same time. It was highly unfortunate that both boys liked two girls who both liked Saskue. They were both so madly in love with him it made Naruto and kibas blood boil to a point where they would have to hold themselves back from starting a fight with him when they were together.

"Why do they both go crawling back to him if he treats them like shit anyway?" asked kiba as he eyes the blonde beauty walking in front of him. The girls met kiba and Naruto at the park not long earlier, and decided that they would walk with them to saskue's party. They still had to meet up with Hinata, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Kankuro, Temari and Gara before they headed off to saskue's though.

"You better tell her, because if you don't say something tonight, I will!" said Naruto with a cheeky grin across his face.

"If you do Naruto, I swear I'll kick your ass all the way back to the academy!" threatened kiba, as he clenched his fists.

"Ok, Ok, calm down, i was only kidding. Let's just focus our mind on them tonight, and try to keep them as far away from Saskue as possible!" Said Naruto, rubbing his hands together.

"You moron! They will think we are annoying if we keep bugging them all night! We'll just see what happens. Don't go making any arrangements just yet."

As the group of four reached shikamaru's house, the other 6 Genin were waiting out the front. They all stood against the fence, Hinata and ten- ten waving at them with a smile on their face.

"What took you guys so long? The party will be over by the time we get there." Groaned Shikamaru.

"Well if the boy's weren't walking so slowly we would probably be there by now." Mumbled sakura as she fiddled with her hair. Sakura's constant complaining was enough to make kiba reach for the bottle of vodka in shikamaru's hands and take a swig. He glanced around to see that no villagers were watching, because he and the others were only sixteen and didn't want anyone to catch them drinking underage.

"Take it easy dog-boy. Save some for the party." Said Shikamaru as he slowly grabbed the bottle back off kiba and placed it in Ino's handbag. She turned around and glared at Shikamaru.

"Wha-?" she began to say as she saw the bottle in her purse. "Hey! Why do I have to carry it? If we get caught I'll get the blame!" she said as she handed it back to Shikamaru.

"I'll hide it in my jacket if you want Ino." Replied kiba. Her glance shifted his way as she turned to walk towards him.

"Well thank you kiba. At least someone has the courtesy to not pin the blame on the girls." She sneered as she stared heatedly back at Shikamaru.

He just stood there and rolled his eyes. "Walking to a party with Ino. What a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he turned to face Naruto. Ino walked over to where kiba was standing and handed him the bottle. He took it slowly from her hands, taking in the soft touch of her palms.

"Thanks kiba. Shikamaru can be such a loser sometimes."

"Hah, don't mention it." Kiba said as he hid it underneath his jacket. "It only means you will have to come see me at the party so I can pour you a drink." He added flirtatiously. He smiled cheekily at her and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Hah, we'll see." She laughed as she gave him a quick smile and turned to head off into the direction of saskue's house.

Kiba felt slightly confused. _Was she flirting back? The smile she gave me... it seemed more than friendly. Or maybe she was just holding back laughter from my lame flirting attempts._

As Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Ten Ten walked slightly ahead of the boys, they talked quietly amongst themselves.

"So, who is getting with who tonight ladies?" said Temari cheekily. Her bold personality made her stand out from the rest. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind or tell it how it is.

"Hopefully Saskue!" cheered sakura as she ran her hands through her hair. Ino glared at her, with a beam of jealousy pouring from her eyes.

"Not a chance Bill-Board Brow!" she said as she grinded her teeth. The two girls walked side by side glaring into each other's eyes furiously. No way was one of them going to back down anytime soon.

"What do you think they are fighting about now?" said Naruto, annoyed at the girls constant bitching.

"Probably Saskue... as usual." mumbled kiba.

His gaze shifted down to the floor as he pictured ino and Saskue as a couple in his head. It made his anger rise up inside him to a point his face was starting to go red. He wasn't in love with Ino, because they were still only young and didn't truly know what love is. But he liked her ALOT and wanted to be with her badly. So badly in fact, that he would do anything to win her over. He would think about her many times a day, wondering if she ever thought about him back. But deep down he knew that the only person she ever thought about was Saskue.

"Not that jerk again." Mumbled Kankuro as he walked up beside Naruto. "Temari never shuts up about him either."

"But don't worry boys! Tonight is the night that ALL the girls attention will be focused on us! So sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!" yelled Naruto loudly. His thunderous yelling caused the girls to turn their heads and glance back at the group of boys.

"Shut up you idiot!" yelled kiba as he wacked Naruto over the head. "Do you purposely want them to be scared of us?"

"Stop hitting me!" Naruto yelled back, grabbing his now aching head.

As the group of Genin reached saskue's house, their ears filled with loud music and laughing. They entered the front door and saw other Genin and teen villagers dancing and playing drinking games. As soon a sakura spotted Saskue, she ran over to him, yelling his name and waving her arms. Kiba watched as Ino frowned at her, jealousy oozing from her face.

"Back Off forehead!" she yelled as she followed sakura, disappearing into the crowed. Kiba felt his heart start to ache.

_Why does she have to like him? He treats them like dirt yet they still fight just to be next to that jerk. I wish she could see that i would treat her good, like she was a treasure not a tool_. He thought to himself.  
He would show her how nice he could treat a girl, how caring and protective he could be towards her. He would show her how Saskue would never be able to treat her as good as he could, and that Saskue would never appreciate her as much as he would.

An hour into the party, all the Genin were pretty drunk, stumbling and tripping all over the dance floor. Kiba sat at a table with Naruto, drinking a bottle of beer. He scanned his eyes across the room, looking for the blonde beauty he had liked for so many years.

"So, have you told her yet?" asked a drunken Naruto. Kiba took another swig of his beer and turned his head to face him.

"I haven't seen her all night. I don't think it's ever gonna happen Naruto, maybe i should just give up on her. She is too obsessed with Saskue to even take the time out to talk me, or even acknowledge me for that matter."

"What! The kiba I know doesn't give up that easily! If you want something you go get it! You're not gonna lose to Saskue are you?" said Naruto as he slammed his beer onto the table. Kiba turned to him and smiled slightly.

"You're right! And you know what? I'm gonna tell her tonight. When the time is right I'll come right out with it. Thanks, Naruto." Smiled kiba.

He took one last look around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of Ino. He looked to the left and saw an incredibly good looking blonde stumble off the dance floor and into the spare room. Kiba immediately new it was her. He could smell her scent, and new that it was Ino, even though she partly smelled like alcohol.

Kiba quickly jumped out of his chair and made his way through the party of people until he reached the room Ino had entered. His heart was starting to pound as he got closer, breathing in her scent. It gave him butterflies but his heart was strong enough for him to keep going. As he walked into the room, he gazed at Ino who was swaying back and forth on the bed. She was mumbling something to herself, but kiba could not quite hear it. Her words were all slurred, due to the large intake of alcohol that was moving through her body.

"Ino, are you okay?" asked kiba as he leaned against the side of the door with his hands in his pockets. He stood in the doorway, eyeing the drunken but gorgeous girl he wanted to call his.

"What are you doing kiba?" she slurred. He swallowed as he started to make his way into the room and sit down on the bed next to her.

"I need to tell you something..." kiba managed to say through the butterflies which were pounding away in his chest.

"Well... say it! C'mon, i can take anything! I was just told to fuck off by Saskue, you know. So now I think I can handle anything!" she says, her words heavily smelling of alcohol. She was as drunk as ever, swaying unconsciously from side to side. Kiba looked at her, with a hint of sadness drenching his eyes.

"He said that to you! What a jerk! Gee Ino, why would you ever want to be with someone like that, someone who doesn't treat you the way you should be treated?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She began to say something until her eyes started to flutter shut. She began to fall off the side of the bed until kiba grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Whoa, Ino, stay with me" he said with a smile on his face. He placed her gently back onto the bed and found himself holding her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing..." she slurred, her eyes red and bloodshot. She looked at him, trying to overcome her blurry vision and confusion.

"We barley even speak buddy. So why are you all of s- sudden trying to cheer me up?" she added.

"Ino, I have wanted to tell you something for a long time, but could never bring myself to tell you. We don't talk or hangout much outside of training and stuff... but I have known you for a long time and have liked you ever since our days at the academy. And I know you may not like me, but I just want to let you know that if we were ever to be together, I would treat you with so much more respect than Saskue ever would. A chance is all I'm asking for, and then we can see how it goes from here..."

Ino looked up into his sexy brown eyes. It was the first time she had actually ever taken the time out to sit and have a conversation with him. She noticed that he wasn't the rough, stuck up guy he made himself out to be. This guy actually had a soft side, a side that he would only show to her. She tried to steady herself up so she could give him a hug, but only fell drunkenly onto the floor beside the bed.

"Uh, am I really that bad?" kiba smiled as he helped her up off the ground and held her in his arms. This wasn't exactly how he wanted this moment to be but it was now or never.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. New feelings and emotions started to wash in like a tide of water_. What are these feelings? Do i actually like kiba too? Because now that i think about it, i can see myself with him! He is just as hot as Saskue and this emotional side is pretty sweet._

"You know what kiba?" she said softly as he rested his forehead on hers lightly, looking down into her eyes. "I think i will take that chance."

A massive smile spread across kiba's face. _Yes! She would actually like me!_ But before anything else could happen, she felt her legs give out beneath her.

"Whoa, easy Ino. Let's get you into bed. I don't think you can stand up for much longer." Smiled kiba as he lifted up her intoxicated body and placed her underneath the sheets of the bed. He pulled the blankets up to her chest and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. She blushed frantically and giggled quietly to herself.

"Uh, kiba?" she asked as he turned to face her. "Could you please stay with me?"

Kiba gave a soft smile and nodded his head. "Sure, if that's what you want." He replied as he hopped into bed and cuddled her from behind. She rested her arm on his, holding the hand he had wrapped around her waist.

"I never knew you were like this." She said sweetly, now starting to sober up.

"Because you never took the time out to get to know me." Replied kiba as he breathed in the sweet scent of her perfume. It was a sweet fruity smell, kind of like the same aroma as her hair.

"I know... and I want to say I'm sorry. But I'm going to tell you one thing. If you are going to be an ass hole and treat me the way Saskue does, then we are through." She said with a stiff tone in her voice.

"And you will treat me like a princess." She added.

Kiba laughed quietly and hugged her even tighter. "Of course. I really like you Ino."

She smiled and turned to face him. All she wanted to do was kiss him. She was stoked to see this awesome side of kiba, it was so much better than the one he usually displays at training. It was all that she wanted Saskue to be, but in kiba. _But he is still pretty damn hot_ she thought.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, holding his face with both of her hands.

"Wow," said kiba, paralysed with happiness. "That was unexpected." He laughed. She giggled back and kissed him again.

"Damn, you're a pretty good kisser!" she said as she kissed him for a third time. After a massive make out session, they both fell asleep in the bed of saskue's spare room, cradling each other until the sun raised the very next day.


End file.
